09 Lipca 2006
thumb|left 06:05 Ile jest życia - odc. 7/12 - Izba tonów; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Był taki dzień - 9 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:04 Truskawkowe Ciastko - Poznajmy się (Meet Strawberry Shortcake); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - odc. 13 Zły chłopiec (A bully by the horns) kraj prod.Kanada (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Domisie - Lisia łapa; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Poszukiwacze zaginionych tajemnic - odc. 1; program przygodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Transmisja Mszy Świętej Papieskiej z okazji Światowego Spotkania Rodzin w Hiszpanii (Transmisja Mszy Świętej Papieskiej z okazji Światowego Spotkania Rodzin w Hiszpanii) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006: dzisiaj finał 12:50 Był taki dzień - 9 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006: dzisiaj finał 13:50 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Gendarme a New York, Le) 97'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1965); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Gevevieve Grad, Michael Galabru, Louis de Funes; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006: dzisiaj finał 15:40 Przed Sopotem - [ odc.1 ]; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006: za 240 minut finał 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Wiadomość z Wietnamu cz.1 (Message from Nam ep. 1) 87'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Paul Wendkos; wyk.:Nick Mancuso, Ed Flanders, Jenny Robertson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Mój bohater odc.18 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh - My hero); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:35 Sport 19:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006: Włochy - Francja ( studio ) (Włochy - Francja) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 22:20 Królowie przeklęci - Trucizna królewska, odc. 3 (Les poisons de la couronne, ep. 3); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Wiadomości mundialowe 00:10 41. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki "Ósmy grzech" - pieśni Włodzimierza Wysockiego; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Kolekcja kinomana - Historia kina w Popielawach 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Bartosz Opania, Grażyna Błęcka - Kolska, Michał Jasiński, Tomasz Krysiak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Był taki dzień - 9 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 05:55 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:04 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 43 Praca dodatkowa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 44 Starsza pani; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Smak Europy - Do nas wracają ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Kino wspomnień - Jutro będzie niebo 74'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); wyk.:Krzysztof Pieczyński, Aleksandra Hamkało, Ryszard Ronczewski, Henryk Talar, Janusz Chabior, Rostislav Kuba; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Zacisze gwiazd - Justyna i Emilian Kamińscy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Harry: książę na rozdrożu (Harry- the mysterious prince); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Ostoja - odc. 5; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Rodzinne oglądanie - Skarb na czterech łapach (Precious puppies); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Kiedy po raz ostatni widziałem Paryż (Last time I saw Paris) 111' kraj prod.USA (1954); reż.:Richard Brooks; wyk.:Elizabeth Taylor, Van Johnson, Dona Reed, Roger Moore, Eva Gabor; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Światowe Spotkania Rodzin - relacja z Hiszpanii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1308; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 766 Samoobrona męska; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Happy End; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 230 Pilny zabieg; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 36; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Młode Wilki; wywiad; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Wokół Mundialu; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Europa da się lubić - Europa da się posprzątać; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Tele PRLe - (15); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Szalom na Szerokiej - XVI Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej - koncert finałowy (cz.1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:35 Losowanie Konkursu Interaktywnego 22:40 Oficer - odc. 2 "Ludzie z miasta"; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Szalom na Szerokiej - XVI Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej - koncert finałowy (cz.2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Weekend strachu (Rapid Fear); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:30 Król szamanów - serial animowany 08:00 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:30 Dzika Kalifornia - film dokumentalny 09:30 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy USA 1995 10:30 Ach, te dzieci! - komedia sensacyjna reż. Eric Hendershot, wyk. Joe Piscopo, Julie Hagerty, Reggie Theus, Jake Dinwiddie USA/ Niemcy 2000 12:15 Wakacje na Florydzie - komedia reż. Carl Reiner, wyk. John Candy, Karen Austin, Lois Hamilton, Kerri Green USA 1985 14:05 Jane Eyre - melodramat reż. Franco Zeffirelli, wyk. William Hurt, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Joan Plowright, Anna Paquin USA/ Francja/ Wlk. Brytania/ Włochy 1996 16:30 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 17:45 Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Dynamitardzi - film przygodowy reż. Zoran Perisic, wyk. Scott McGinnis, Jeff Osterhage, Ronald Lacey, Miles Anderson Wlk. Brytania 1986 21:25 Porwanie Artemidy - film sensacyjny reż. Jean Pellerin, wyk. Rob Lowe, Larisa Miller, Craig Wasson, Harry Van Gorkum USA 2000 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:20 Nasze dzieci - talk show 00:20 Magazyn sportowy 02:20 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 03:50 BoomBox - program muzyczny thumb|left 06:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Niania: Rodzinne przepychanki - serial komediowy odc. 14/15 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:35 Osmosis Jones - komedia reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Bill Murray, Molly Shannon, Chris Elliott, Elena Franklin USA 2001 10:20 20 000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi - film przygodowy reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Richard Crenna, Ben Cross, Julie Cox, Paul Gross USA 1997 12:10 Moja krew: Krzysztof Hołowczyc z córką Karoliną kontra Włodzimierz i Maciej Zientarscy - program rozrywkowy 13:05 Co za tydzień 13:40 Miłość jak narkotyk - komedia romantyczna reż. Griffin Dunne, wyk. Meg Ryan, Matthew Broderick, Kelly Preston, Tcheky Karyo USA 1997 15:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/15 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 16:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 4/15 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 17:30 Niania: Rodzinne przepychanki - serial komediowy odc. 14/15 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 18:00 Kryminalni: Jubiler - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Podróż przedślubna - komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Jackson, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Ian McKellen USA/ Nowa Zelandia/ Niemcy 2003 22:05 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 2/16 reż. Dean Parisot, USA 2002 23:00 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 16/23 reż. Meredith Stiehm, USA 2003 23:55 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite - magazyn popularnonaukowy 00:25 Telesklep 00:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left 06:35 Eurinfo 06:40 Tygodnik Trójki 07:20 Książka tygodnia 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Świata – Niemcy 2006 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Wiadomości sportowe: Informacje sportowe 09:47 Było, nie minęło 10:10 Bądź zdrów! 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Teleplotki 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Telewizja Regionów – felieton 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Kolarstwo górskie: Skoda Auto Grand Prix MTB 15:30 Kurier 15:35 Kolarstwo górskie: Skoda Auto Grand Prix MTB 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury – magazyn kulturalny 18:00 OTV 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 20:55 Piłkarskie nadzieje (5) – serial dokumentalny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:30 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Świata – Niemcy 2006: Finał 01:15 Rzeka nadziei (4) – serial przygodowy 02:05 Teleplotki – program publicystyczny 02:30 Kurier 02:50 Studio pogoda 03:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:00 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 06:25 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:50 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 07:15 Pokemon – serial animowany, USA/Japonia 08:05 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 09.05 Lloyd – komedia, USA 2001 10:40 Magia cyrku – widowisko 11.50 Dekoratornia (2) – magazyn wnętrzarski 12:20 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 12.55 Kulisy prawa – dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2002 15:00 Tenis – Wimbledon 2006 17:50 Człowiek znad Śnieżnej Rzeki – western, Australia 1982 20:00 Wzór (3) – serial kryminalny, USA 21:00 Kameleon (1) – serial sensacyjny, Polska 22:00 Bez przyszłości – film sensacyjny, USA 1998 00:00 Wzór (3) – serial kryminalny, USA 00:55 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 01:25 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 01:50 Muza.pl – program muzyczny 02:15 FIFA Futbol Mundial – magazyn piłkarski 02:40 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 05:35 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 06:15 Telesklep 08:15 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:50 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 11:05 Dobrzy chłopcy i źli chłopcy - western reż. Burt Kennedy, wyk. Dick Peabody, George Kennedy, John Carradine, Martin Balsam USA 1969 13:10 Inspektor Eddie - serial komediowy odc. 1/13 USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 14:05 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/23 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 15:00 Misja Martyna: Mongolia, czyli dogonić zwycięzcę - program rozrywkowy 15:50 Wyprawa Robinson - reality show 16:55 Przygoda miłosna - melodramat reż. Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk. Warren Beatty, Annette Bening, Katherine Hepburn, Pierce Brosnan USA 1994 19:10 Aniołki z piekła rodem - serial kryminalny odc. 10 ost. reż. Sigi Rothemund, Axel Sand, Niemcy 2003 20:10 Stick - film sensacyjny reż. Burt Reynolds, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Candice Bergen, George Segal, Charles Durning USA 1985 22:25 Brygada - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/15 reż. Aleksei Sidorov, Rosja 2002 23:35 Dzień, w którym zastrzelono Lincolna - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Gray, wyk. Rob Morrow, Lance Henriksen, Donna Murphy, Jean Louisa Kelly USA 1998 01:25 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny thumb|left 06:00 Polska na lato - Romane Dyvesa, koncert 2006 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie, koncert życzeń 2006 07:15 Polska na lato - Śniadanie na podwieczorek 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 358*, serial TVP 2005 08:50 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę 09:00 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 8 - 26, serial przygodowy Polska,Australia,Chiny 1995 09:30 Transmisja Mszy Świętej Papieskiej z okazji Światowego Spotkania Rodzin w Hiszpanii 11:30 Między ziemią a niebem, Magazyn 2006 12:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Koncerty w Wieliczce cz.I 12:55 Kronika XVIII Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży. 13:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 745* - Poczta Dionizego, telenowela TVP 2006 13:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 746* - Nocna zamiana, telenowela TVP 2006 13:55 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - O ikonach, kultowości i magiczności 14:15 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 19 - 21* - Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego, serial TVP 1974 15:10 Polska na lato - Afisz - Koziara Tararaaraaa, magazyn kulturalny 2006 15:35 Młode Wilki, wywiad 2006 15:45 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Elżbieta Duńska - Krzesińska 16:10 Biografie - Kornel Filipowicz, film dokumentalny 1993 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Polska na lato - Zaproszenie - Pokłon Królowej 17:35 Mój pierwszy raz - (18) 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 359*, serial TVP 2005 19:15 Dobranocka - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 39 - Wagary, serial animowany Australia 2000 19:30 Wiadomości 19:35 Londyńskimi śladami generała Władysława Andersa, Reportaż 2006 20:05 Oficer - odc. 10* "Zdrada", serial TVP 2004 21:00 Benefis - Benefis Jarosława Śmietany 21:50 Polska na lato - "100 lat KS CRACOVIA" - Koncert Galowy 22:40 Magiczne miasto - Lublin, film dokumentalny 2000 23:35 Polska na lato - Afisz - Koziara Tararaaraaa, magazyn kulturalny 2006 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 359*, serial TVP 2005 00:50 Ziarno, Magazyn 2005 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 39 - Wagary, serial animowany Australia 2000 01:30 Wiadomości 01:35 Londyńskimi śladami generała Władysława Andersa, Reportaż 2006 02:05 Oficer - odc. 10* "Zdrada", serial TVP 2004 03:00 Polska na lato - Zaproszenie - Pokłon Królowej 03:20 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 19 - 21* - Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego, serial TVP 1974 04:15 Polska na lato - Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smaki morskie (13) 04:45 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Elżbieta Duńska - Krzesińska 05:10 Biografie - Kornel Filipowicz, film dokumentalny 1993 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 07:30 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 16 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 08:00 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 36 wyk. Japonia 2005 08:35 Długo i szczęśliwie - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Anjelica Huston, Dougray Scott, Patrick Godfrey, Megan Dodds, Melanie Lynskey, Judy Parfitt USA 1998 10:40 Miłość taka zła - dramat kryminalny reż. Lewis Allen, wyk. Ray Milland, Ann Todd, Geraldine Fitzgerald, Leo G. Carroll USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1948 12:35 Bejsbolo-kosz - komedia reż. David Zucker, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Dian Bachar, Yasmine Bleeth USA 1998 14:25 Dom Latających Sztyletów - film przygodowy reż. Yimou Zhang, wyk. Takeshi Kaneshiro, Andy Lau, Dandan Song, Ziyi Zhang Chiny/Hongkong 2004 16:30 Królowa ringu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Charles S. Dutton, wyk. Meg Ryan, Omar Epps, Charles S. Dutton, Tony Shalhoub USA/ Niemcy 2004 18:30 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 19:20 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 16 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 20:00 Premiera Arsene Lupin - film przygodowy reż. Jean-Paul Salome, wyk. Romain Duris, Kristin Scott Thomas, Pascal Greggory, Eva Green Francja/ Włochy/ Hiszpania/ USA 2004 22:10 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 22:25 Bestia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Domaradzki, wyk. Wojciech Alaborski, Krystyna Janda, Izabella Teleżyńska, Anna Chodakowska Polska 1979 00:05 Ong-bak - film sensacyjny reż. Prachya Pinkaew, wyk. Tony Jaa, Petchtai Wongkamlao, Wannakit Sirioput, Suchao Pongwilai Tajlandia 2003 01:55 Jak dwie krople wody - thriller reż. Aruna Villiers, wyk. Nastassja Kinski, Christopher Lambert, Andrzej Seweryn, Audrey DeWilder Francja 2004 03:25 Dom bez okien - film psychologiczny reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Ignacy Machowski, Tadeusz Fijewski, Danuta Szaflarska Polska 1962 05:00 2DTV - serial animowany odc. 4 05:20 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 12 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 thumb|left 07:00 Kraina szczęścia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hans Petter Moland, wyk. Nick Nolte, Tim Roth, Damien Nguyen, Thu Anh USA/ Norwegia 2004 09:00 Deser Sumienie - film krótkometrażowy 09:15 Koncert Macy Gray w Las Vegas 10:30 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 11:00 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 35 wyk. Japonia 2005 11:30 Amber Frey - świadek oskarżenia - dramat kryminalny reż. Peter Werner, wyk. Janel Moloney, Nathan Anderson, Eric Breker, Glenn Abel USA 2005 13:00 Zebra z klasą - film familijny reż. Frederik Du Chau, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Hayden Panettiere, Gary Bullock, Frankie Muniz USA 2005 14:45 Historie kuchenne - komediodramat reż. Bent Hamer, wyk. Reine Brynolfsson, Joachim Calmeyer, Tomas Norström, Bjorn Floberg Norwegia/ Szwecja 2003 16:20 Z archiwum X - thriller SF reż. Daniel Sackheim, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, Mitch Pileggi, Robert Patrick USA 1993 18:20 Obcy kontra Predator - horror SF reż. Paul W.S. Anderson, wyk. Sanaa Lathan, Raoul Bova, Lance Henriksen, Ewen Bremner USA/ Kanada/ Niemcy/ Czechy 2004 20:00 Idealni nieznajomi - komedia romantyczna reż. Robin Shepperd, wyk. Anna Friel, Rob Lowe, Khandi Alexander, Sarah Alexander Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:30 Siedem narzeczonych - komedia romantyczna reż. Paul Lazarus, wyk. Laura Leighton, Timothy Daly, Olivia d'Abo, Neal Lerner USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 23:15 Arsene Lupin - film przygodowy reż. Jean-Paul Salome, wyk. Romain Duris, Kristin Scott Thomas, Pascal Greggory, Eva Green Francja/ Włochy/ Hiszpania/ USA 2004 01:25 Mroczne dziedzictwo - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Gordon Green, wyk. Jamie Bell, Josh Lucas, Dermot Mulroney, Kristen Stewart USA 2004 03:10 Dogville - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lars von Trier, wyk. Nicole Kidman, James Caan, Lauren Bacall, Paul Bettany Dania/ Szwecja/ Francja/ Norwegia/ Holandia/ Finlandia/ Niemcy/ USA 2003 thumb|left 07:00 Kaena - zagłada światów - film animowany reż. Chris Delaporte, Pascal Pinon, wyk. Francja/ Kanada 2003 08:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:45 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 09:00 Koszykówka WNBA: Mecz Los Angeles Sparks - Charlotte Sting 11:15 Unik - film obyczajowy reż. Abdel Kechiche, wyk. Osman Elkharraz, Sara Forestier, Sabrina Ouazani, Nanou Benhamou Francja 2003 13:30 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 12/24 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 14:00 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 14:15 Lekkoatletyka Golden League w Paryżu 16:55 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 17:25 Koszykówka WNBA: Mecz Los Angeles Sparks - Charlotte Sting 19:30 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 20:00 Bridget Jones: W pogoni za rozumem - komedia romantyczna reż. Beeban Kidron, wyk. Renée Zellweger, Colin Firth, Hugh Grant, James Faulkner Wlk. Brytania/ Francja/ Niemcy/ USA 2004 21:50 Powrót - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andriej Zwiagincew, wyk. Władimir Garin, Iwan Dobronrawow, Konstantin Lawronenko, Natalia Wdowina Rosja 2003 23:40 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 23:55 Niebezpieczne miasto - thriller reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Scott Glenn, Courtney B. Vance, Laura Leighton, Barbara Williams, Nigel Bennett, Lisa Vidal, Al Waxman USA 1998 01:30 Przeznaczone do burdelu - film dokumentalny reż. Zana Briski, wyk. USA 2004 03:00 Królowa Syjamu - dramat historyczny reż. Chatrichalerm Yukol, wyk. M.L. Piyapas Bhirombhakdi, Sarunyu Wongkrachang, Chatchai Plengpanich, Johnny Anfone Tajlandia 2001 05:25 Ekstremiści - film sensacyjny reż. Christian Duguay, wyk. Devon Sawa, Bridgette Wilson, Rupert Graves, Rufus Sewell Niemcy/ Wlk. Brytania/ Luksemburg 2002 thumb|left 08:00 Pejzaż z bohaterem - film psychologiczny reż. Włodzimierz Haupe, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Bąk, Barbara Wrzesińska, Wojciech Siemion Polska 1970 09:30 Świat Henry'ego Orienta - komediodramat reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Peter Sellers, Merrie Spaeth, Tippy Walker, Paula Prentiss USA 1964 11:25 Nawałnica - film obyczajowy reż. Sólveig Anspach, wyk. Élodie Bouchez, Didda Jónsdóttir, Baltasar Kormákur, Ingvar E. Sigurdsson Belgia/Islandia/Francja 2003 13:05 Biały myśliwy, czarne serce - dramat psychologiczny reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Jeff Fahey, Charlotte Cornwell, Norman Lumsden USA 1990 15:05 Hilary i Jackie - dramat biograficzny reż. Anand Tucker, wyk. Emily Watson, Rachel Griffiths, James Frain, David Morrissey Wlk. Brytania 1998 17:15 Znaleźne - komedia kryminalna reż. Ramón Menéndez, wyk. John Cusack, Debi Mazar, Michael Madsen, Benicio Del Toro USA 1993 19:05 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Rosie O'Donnell - serial dokumentalny USA 20:00 ale mocne! Śmiertelna pułapka - komedia kryminalna reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Michael Caine, Christopher Reeve, Dyan Cannon, Irene Worth USA 1982 22:05 Czasem słońce, czasem deszcz - melodramat reż. Karan Johar, wyk. Amitabh Bachchan, Jaya Bhaduri, Shahrukh Khan, Kajol Indie/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 01:45 Jeffrey - komediodramat reż. Christopher Ashley, wyk. Steven Weber, Michael T. Weiss, Sigourney Weaver, Patrick Stewart USA 1995 thumb|left 06:30 Psi mistrz: Puchar Europy - film familijny reż. Sandy Tung, wyk. Nick Moran, Jake Thomas, Lori Heuring, Scott Cleverdon USA 2004 08:10 Wariatki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Bette Midler, Barbara Hershey, Grace Johnston, John Heard USA 1988 10:10 Król słońca - komedia romantyczna reż. Tomas Villum Jensen, wyk. Nikolaj Lie Kaas, Birthe Neumann, Thomas Bo Larsen, Lotte Andersen Dania 2005 11:35 Babski hokej - komedia reż. Kari Skogland, wyk. Tanya Allen, Shaun Johnston, Margot Kidder, Jason Priestley Kanada 2004 13:05 Duran Duran - koncert na Wembley 14:05 Bryłka złota - komedia reż. Bill Bennett, wyk. Eric Bana, Stephen Curry, Dave O'Neil, Belinda Emmett Australia 2002 15:40 Lackawanna Blues - dramat obyczajowy reż. George C. Wolfe, wyk. S. Epatha Merkerson, Mos Def, Carmen Ejogo, Rosie Perez USA 2005 17:15 50 pierwszych randek - komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Adam Sandler, Drew Barrymore, Rob Schneider, Sean Astin USA 2004 18:55 Spiderman 2 - film sensacyjny reż. Sam Raimi, wyk. Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, James Franco, Alfred Molina USA 2004 21:00 Niedzielna megapremiera Vanity Fair. Targowisko próżności - dramat kostiumowy reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Gabriel Byrne, Angelica Mandy, Romola Garai USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 23:15 Trawka - serial komediowy odc. 5 reż. Jenji Kohan, USA 2005 23:45 Sześć stóp pod ziemią - serial obyczajowy odc. 52 reż. Alan Ball/Miguel Arteta, USA 2001 00:40 Soul Plane: Wysokie loty - komedia reż. Jessy Terrero, wyk. Tom Arnold, Kevin Hart, Method Man, Snoop Dogg USA 2004 02:05 Ujęcie - komedia reż. Jeff Nathanson, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Alec Baldwin, Jesse Burch, Toni Collette USA 2004 03:35 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 04:00 50 pierwszych randek - komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Segal, wyk. Adam Sandler, Drew Barrymore, Rob Schneider, Sean Astin USA 2004 05:40 Na planie - magazyn filmowy thumb|left 08:00 Tygrysy bengalskie - film dokumentalny 09:00 Robale z piekła rodem: Ekowojownicy - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Robale z piekła rodem: Sieci i kły - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Dziwne czasy na ziemi: Jedna przyczyna - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Ukryte zakątki: Rzeka Jordan - woda życia - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Dzikie przygody: Ekspedycja "Żarłacz ludojad" - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Dzikie sieroty - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 13:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 14:00 Ewolucja: Niebezpieczna teoria Darwina - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Poszukiwania Adama - film dokumentalny 16:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Odliczanie krokodyli - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Drapieżniki w raju - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Nieunikniona tragedia - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Porwanie nad Afryką - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Premiera Superplatforma - film dokumentalny 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Wyścigi z burzą - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Grecki prom - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia: Niebezpieczne chwile - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Mordercze lalki - film dokumentalny 01:00 Zwycięstwo na Pacyfiku: Śmierć przed kapitulacją - serial dokumentalny thumb|left 06:00 Skrót informacji 06:02 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 06:48 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 07:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 07:04 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Bez komentarza - magazyn 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Reportaż tygodnia 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:10 Loża prasowa, Skrót informacji 11:30 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 e-Life - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:35 Dama Pik 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:40 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:45 e-Life - magazyn 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:15 Bez komentarza - magazyn 18:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 18:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 19:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 19:05 Dama Pik 19:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 19:40 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Raport wieczorny, Prognoza pogody 20:30 Raport wieczorny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 21:35 Firma - magazyn 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:40 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:00 Skrót informacji 23:15 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn 00:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:10 Studio mundialowe 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 01:20 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 01:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 02:00 Skrót informacji, e-Life, Prognoza pogody 02:20 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 02:30 Skrót informacji 02:35 Firma - magazyn 03:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 04:05 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 05:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 05:05 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 05:50 Filmowa kronika tygodnia thumb|left 07:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - 1. półfinał 09:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - 2. półfinał 11:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon - finał gry pojedynczej kobiet 14:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 15:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon - finał gry pojedynczej mężczyzn 18:00 Studio Piłkarskich Mistrzostw Świata 19:50 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz finałowy 22:30 Studio Piłkarskich Mistrzostw Świata 23:00 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 23:30 Sporty walki Pride 2005 thumb|left 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 Scooby 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 10:00 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 10:20 Toonami Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:45 Toonami Megas XLR - serial animowany 11:10 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:35 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:10 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 15:35 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 16:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:25 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 19:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 19:50 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 20:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 20:40 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany thumb|left 09:05 Na życzenie Widzów - Łagodna, film animowany 1985 09:15 Na życzenie Widzów - Łagodna, dramat Polska 1995; reż.: Mariusz Treliński; wyk: Janusz Gajos, Dominika Ostałowska 10:45 Na życzenie Widzów - Żegnaj paro!, film animowany 1974 11:00 Lato z Prusem - Lalka - Pamiętnik starego subiekta odc.2, serial TVP 1977 12:15 Nasza ulica, film obyczajowy Polska 2004; reż.: Łukasz Palkowski; wyk: Daniel Rawicz, Anna Dymna 13:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 13:10 Więcej niż fikcja - Molly i Mobarak. Międzykulturowa "love story", film dokumentalny Australia 2003 14:15 Sztuka dyrygowania - 1, serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1992 15:15 Figurant, film obyczajowy USA 1976; reż.: Martin Ritt; wyk: Woody Allen, Zero Mostel 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Fabryka bajek - O wilkach i człowieku, film animowany 1996 17:00 Niedziela z ... Agnieszka Osiecka /cz.1/ 17:05 Agnieszka Osiecka, film dokumentalny 1990 18:05 Niedziela z ... Agnieszka Osiecka /cz.2/ 18:30 Spotkanie z Agnieszką Osiecką 18:50 Niedziela z ... Agnieszka Osiecka /cz.3/ 19:35 Białe zeszyty, koncert 1988 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:05 Niedziela z ... Agnieszka Osiecka /cz.4/ 20:10 Zielono mi - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej 22:15 Na życzenie Widzów - Cowboy Bebop - odc. 9 - Spotkanie z Edem, serial animowany Japonia 1998 22:40 Opowieści weekendowe: Słaba wiara, film obyczajowy 1996; reż.: Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk: Dorota Segda, Maciej Orłoś 23:35 Strefa alternatywna - Noc Artystów - Zbigniew Libera, magazyn performance 2005 00:40 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Ratman 3, antologia komiksu 2005 00:45 Strefa alternatywna - Głośne Czytanie - Małż 7, prezentacja książki 2005 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 01:10 Kino nocne - Henry, portret seryjnego mordercy, Film fabularny USA 1986; reż.: John McNaughton; wyk: Mary Demas, Michael Rooker 02:30 Acid Drinkers - Infernal Connection, koncert 1995 03:10 THE BEST OF... - Acid Drinkers 2, koncert 1995 03:55 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 08:00 Serwis informacyjny ( powtórka z soboty 23:15) 08:20 Reportaż dnia 08:50 Muzyczne chwile - Transmisja Pielgrzymki Ojca św. Benedykta XVI do Hiszpanii-Walencja 09:00 Msza święta z homilią i modlitwa "Anioł Pański" pod przewodnictwem Ojca św. Benedykta XVI - Transmisja XIV Ogólnopolskiej Pielgrzymki Rodziny Radia Maryja na Jasną Górę 12:15 Uroczysta Eucharystia na Szczycie Jasnogórskim pod przewodnictwem - Ks. abpa Sławoja Leszka Głódzia- Pasterza Diecezji Warszawsko-Praskiej 15:00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego Około 15:30 -15:45 Zakończenie pielgrzymki 15:45 Muzyczne chwile 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:10 KONCERT ŻYCZEŃ 16:40 Świat w obrazach 16:45 Muzyczne chwile 17:00 Koncert Orkiestry "VICTORIA" z Warszawy -Rembertowa cz. I ( retransmisja z 9.07.06r. z godz.10:00) 18:00 Modlitwa "Anioł Pański" 18:05 Serwis informacyjny 18:10 Koncert Orkiestry "VICTORIA" z Warszawy -Rembertowa cz. II ( retransmisja z 9.07.06r. z godz.10:00) 19:30 Program dla dzieci "Super Księga" - film animowany ( 24 min) 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:20 Serwis informacyjny 21:40 Reportaż dnia :" W trosce o piękno liturgii" cz. IV 22:10 Reportaż z cyklu "ŚWIADKOWIE" 22:40 Świat w obrazach 22:50 Zakończenie programu 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 KONCERT ŻYCZEŃ 23:40 Świat w obrazach 23:45 RETRANSMISJA Uroczystej Eucharystii na Szczycie Jasnogórskim pod przewodnictwem Ks. abpa Sławoja Leszka Głódzia- Pasterza Diecezji Warszawsko-Praskiej - Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 03:00 Serwis informacyjny 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski 04:20 Serwis informacyjny 04:40 Reportaż dnia :" W trosce o piękno liturgii" cz. IV 05:00 Retransmisja Mszy świętej pod przewodnictwem Ojca św. Benedykta XVI z okazji V Światowych Spotkań Rodzin w Hiszpanii- Walencja 07:45 Zakończenie programu dla Ameryki Discovery Channel 06:00 Supermaszyny: Myśliwce - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 08:00 Amerykański chopper: Ja, robot - motocykl - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 09:30 Wędkarskie przygody Reksa Hunta - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 10:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 33 10:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 34 11:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchowa toaleta - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Supermaszyny: Myśliwce - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 14:00 Amerykański chopper: Ja, robot - motocykl - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Superjazda: Jubileusz Millera - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 17:00 Test Case: Samoloty i przestrzeń kosmiczna - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Test Case: Samochód na zewnątrz - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Najbogatsi w Europie: Pracuj ciężko i baw się dobrze - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Snohvit - gaz z Arktyki - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Prawdziwy Wersal: Wskrzeszanie historii - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Moja szokująca historia: Obudziłem się w kostnicy - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Świadek jasnowidz: Zabójca w ich gronie - serial dokumentalny 23:00 O krok od śmierci: Uwięziony pod głazem - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 01:00 Świat wyścigów: Mężczyzna z białej ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Na kółkach - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Błękitna planeta - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superkonstrukcje: Pentagon - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 World Cup Season: Legendy: Finały - magazyn piłkarski 10:00 Hokej na trawie Trofeum Mistrzyń: Mecz Holandia - Australia 11:00 Siatkówka plażowa Turniej World Tour w Marsylii - półfinał mężczyzn 12:00 Siatkówka plażowa Turniej World Tour w Marsylii - półfinał mężczyzn 13:00 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 13:30 Hokej na trawie Trofeum Mistrzyń: Mecz Holandia - Niemcy 15:00 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 8. etap: Saint-Méen-le-Grand - Lorient 17:15 Fight Club: FieLDS K-1 World GP 2006 w Seulu - magazyn sportów walki 18:00 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 18:30 Sport motorowy Champ Car World Series - Grand Prix Toronto 20:30 Boks Turniej międzynarodowy w Ptuju (Słowenia) - waga półśrednia: J. Zavecek - A. Yeskin 21:45 Kolarstwo Tour de France - najważniejsze wydarzenia 23:15 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 23:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:00 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 8. etap: Saint-Méen-le-Grand - Lorient 01:00 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 09:00 US Top 10 - notowanie kawałków zza oceanu 10:00 All Access: Najbardziej kompromitujące momenty w karierze gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Mono - kultura ulicy w pigułce 11:02 Ryki z bryki - ukryta kamera w samochodzie 11:30 Raperski dom Runa - reality show 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 12:30 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 13:00 MTV w domu u...: Gwiazdy futbolu - z wizytą u gwiazd 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 MTV w domu u...: Gwiazdy futbolu - z wizytą u gwiazd 15:30 Fabulous Life of...: Victoria & David Beckham - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Modelki z Miami - reality show 17:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:00 Flash Mob Pink 18:30 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Fabulous Life of...: Las Vegas - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Biorę sterydy - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access: Łamacze serc - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 23:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 00:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Rotation - potężna dawka muzyki klubowej na żywo 13:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kochlik 15:00 Rap fura 16:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:00 PL Top 10 - lista przebojów 18:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 19:00 Beściaki - program muzyczny 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku